


Blast from the past

by NetchSlayer



Category: Hotel Dusk
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/pseuds/NetchSlayer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Blast from the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphogenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/gifts).



The new side job required scooping out bookstores - not the places Kyle Hyde felt the most comfortable in. Passing by the bargain bin in the third one so far, a familiar name caught his eye: Daniel Summer.

Then the title: Motel Sunrise.

_Seriously?_

He cracked it open. 

_The storm was gathering at the horizon as Henry Stevens’ car rolled into the roadside establishment’s parking lot. He checked himself out in the rearview mirror: a worn-out salesman stared back. No trace of the genius insurance investigator on the trail of another art theft._

He barely restrained himself from groaning out loud.


End file.
